Isabella Marie Mutant Name: Electra HIATUS
by RUSHxx
Summary: bella is a mutant at the institute. she gets sent to forks to find out whats happening. what will happen when she's there? who will return? not a edward/bella. bella/pyro give it a chance? pleasee...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is from my old acc LuvrOfAll. Gonna finish it here(: enjoy!**

**BellaPOV**

Name's Isabella Marie. I usually go by Bella or Electra. Electra because my mutant power is that I can surround anything with electricity and then I can blow it up. Its pretty cool but with my self control…. It gets out of hand. Yeah I said mutant power. I'm a mutant. And proud. Most of us aren't proud for what we are except me, Jean, Storm, and the Professor. Sometimes I think Logan doesn't mind and that he's happy he's a mutant or else he wouldn't be here.

So back to now. We're all in the training room, training of course, for another attack. I was teamed up with Evan, again. We had to dodge these things that spit out paint, and if you were hit you were out. So far Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, and Bobby. Me and Evan were running towards the finish line when I heard the sound of Scot's laser fly by my head.

"Watch it!" I yelled out. The laser hit the one of the paint machines shooter and spun so it was on the next one. I rose my hand and focused my energy on the blaster and blew it up. Metal spew everywhere. I dove under a rock and hid for awhile. Evan came a few seconds later. He kept firing thorns every now and then. After the dust was gone I started running for it. Evan right behind me. We were about to make it to the finish line when the simulator shut down and Professor said it was time to get ready for school. But said he needed to see me before I left. I sighed and went to my room changing into jeans and t-shirt. Pulled on my converse and walked to Professor's office.

"Come in Bella." I walked in to see Professor, Logan, and Strom all standing, or in Professor's case sitting, on the other side of the big desk.

"You called professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella please have a seat. This will take awhile." I nodded and took the chair across form them. "So Bella your probably wondering why you're here." I nodded. "Well I've been looking on Cerebro and I've seen some people. There not mutants but there not humans either. But Cerebro picked them up. And I need you to go and figure out what they are." he said.

"Why do I have to go? And not Logan or Storm." he nodded at my complaints.

"Because they need to be able to stay here and watch the students while I go out of town for awhile. But you may bring three people." he said. I growled and walked out.

"Oh and Bella you leave tomorrow morning!" he called after me. I growled again and blew up a vase. I walked outside and started walking to school since everyone had left while I was in with the Professor. I walked to school. Principle Kelly gave me detention. What ever. I walked to class to class not really caring. I was thinking about John. Or Pyro, as most people now him. When he was with the X-men he was my best friend and boyfriend. After Magneto convinced him that he shouldn't be with us we lost touch. I was sad for about two months. Bobby kept telling me to get over him and that he was never with us, a good guy. But I'd just kick him out of my room with the help of Kitty. After I blew up his suit he left me alone. But I had to pay for the new suit. I still wasn't over him. But who cares I have to leave and not come back for a year an a half. After school I got a ride from Scott and Jean.

When we got back to the mansion, Professor called me back to his office. I went to my room first threw my stuff in and blew up a pillow. Something has been making me mad its not just Professor its something more. When I got to his office he was the only one in here this time.

"Hello Bella." he said smiling.

"Professor." I said.

"So have you decided you were going to take?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge." I said.

"Do you think it's best you bring Rouge?" he asked hesitnely.

"Yeah I do. Would I really bring Bobby and Kitty without her. Plus she's the one im closet with here." I said.

"Alright. Go tell them and then pack. Logan will be taking you tomorrow morning in the Black Bird." I nodded got up and went to Rogues room, since it was closest.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey Rogue. So Professor is sending me away to Washington to figure something out over there. But he said I could bring a few people. Would you wanna go?" I asked.

"Of course suga. Now when a're me leavin?"

"Tomorrow morning." I said she nodded and started packing. I walked to Bobby's room next. I just walked in.

"Whaaa….?" he said dazed. He must have been waling out when I walked in. I started giggling. He soon stopped spinning. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh I was walking in when you were walking out. And you hit your head." I said still giggling.

"Thanks Bells. So what's up?" he asked. We started walking down the hall.

"Well Professor has me going to Washington to figure something out. And said I could bring some people. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Is Rogue going?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'll go, when we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning go pack." he nodded and walked back to his room. I started walking to Kitty's room. She wasn't there. Ughh Kitty were are you this time? I asked myself.

I went out front and looked in the trees she wasn't there. I asked Jean is she saw her and she said no. so I went to the Black Bird and of course she was in here.

"Why is it so hard to find somewhere quite?" she asked then looked up. "Oh hey Bella!" she said closing her computer.

"Hey Kitty. So Professor has me going to Washington to figure something out. And said I could bring someone. Wanna go?" I asked.

"Yes! That would be so cool. When do we leave?" she said.

"Tomorrow morning." I said.

"What? And you ask me now? I have to go pack! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Never mind don't answer that I have to go!" she said running off the Black Bird and towards her room. Alrighty then. I went to pack myself.

~*~ next day

I was dreaming of Pyro again. When someone woke me up.

"Isabella if you don't wake up I'll force you up!" it was a gruff voice. Owner? Logan.

"What time is it?" I muttered in my pillow.

"Four a.m." he said.

"YOU HAVE ME UP AT FOUR A.M?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes we leave in an hour an a half. Everybody else is up. You're the only one still asleep." he said. Chuckling at the end a bit.

"Fine. But get out." I said.

"Okay, okay. But I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get your bags." he said. I got up unwillingly. I showered and then dressed. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom just when Logan walked in.

"You ready kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said sighing. He grabbed my bags and started walking towards the front room. I walked out and looked at my room for awhile. Then closed the door and followed Logan.

When I got to the front room everyone was there. I smiled and walked over to them all. I gave them all a hug. Kurt, Evan, Storm, Jean, Scott, Ray, Jubilee, Jamie, and everyone else. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue did the same. We said our goodbyes and walked to the Black Bird. Logan was driving, Rogue and Bobby had and row to themselves in the back. Kitty sat on the other side in the middle and I sat across from her. After Logan took off we looked out the window an everyone was waving while we flew by.

Goodbye Bayville. Hello Forks, Washington and whatever you hold for us.


	2. Chapter 2

BellaPOV

After the horrible 8 hour flight (don't know how long it really is) we were finally landing in a meadow. I smiled once the rain hit my face. I absolutely loved the rain. Everyone knew that. Almost everybody did at the institute.

"Why the hell is it rainin?" Except Rogue. She was born and raised in the south so she absoulety hates it. I giggled at her and started spinning in circles.

"Come on Rogue it's not that bad and plus once Logan leaves I can show you something." I said a mischive smile forming on my mouth. She laughed.

Kitty was standing there glaring at the rain while phased so she wouldn't get wet or hit by Bobby. He was freezing the rain and throwing it at her. She was yelling at him to stop but he was laughing and kept doing it. I chuckled and looked over at my brother. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Bye Wolverine. I'm going to miss you."

"Ima miss you too kiddo." I stepped back and gave him a weak smile. Rogue came over and gave him a hug trying not to touch him. Then Bobby and Kitty did the same. We all grabbed our bags and stepped away from the plane watching as Logan flew away.

We walked for awhile until we hit a city. Seattle to be in fact. We checked into a hotel and then cleaned up before deciding what to do.

"What should we do first? Enroll, car, shopping?" I asked sitting down.

"Car first. Im definitely going to make you pay for this Bella." Rogue said still wringing her hair out of water. I laughed.

"Okay cars first it is then."

After going to the nearest car dealership. We ended up with a Black Dodge Charger. We then ended up at a mall in Seattle. We all got about 15 bags full of jackets, jeans, shoes, and shirts. Then we went to the school to get our enrolment papers. We walked into the school and went to the student center. Why people were here on a Sunday I don't know.

"Excuse me ma'am but we will be needing enrolment papers." I said.

"OK. Yes, yes. How many?"

"Four." She nodded and printed out papers.

"You will need to have your legal guardian sign these and then you can just bring them to me tomorrow. Now off you go."

I grabbed the papers and we walked out to the car. It was still raining much to Rogue's displeasure. I giggled and drove back to the hotel.

**Thanks for reading(: sorry no update. I have bad grades still and my mom said I cant go on my computer of ipd anymore. Gr. But I hopefully will have it back next week. Im only updating today cause it's a half day and shes still at work. Please R&R!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

BellaPOV

When we got home I dropped off Bobby and Rogue so they could fill out the paper work for school while Kitty and I went out shopping. Rogue insisted on black clothes. And Bobby didn't care, as long as it wasn't skirts or dresses. I chuckled at the thought of Bobby in a dress.

Kitty was toying with the radio in the car until a good song came on and she was singing along. I groaned.

"Kittyy shut up." I said over the music but she was paying attention, she was dancing in her seat. I sighed and sped up so I could get out of the car sooner. Four songs and twenty minutes later we ended up at a mall in Seattle.

We got out of the car and looked around for what to buy first.

"Oh oh oh! Bella we need new phones sense our old ones are at the institute." She yelled pointing at a near by Radio Shack. I sighed and nodded we walked over and started up a new plan on AT&T and got everyone and iPhone. Kitty then drifted off into stores by stuff for me and her while I went around looking for stuff for Rogue and Bobby.

I went in a Hot Topic store for some things Rogue would need. Gloves, make up, shoes, etc.. then I went to Tilly's for the rest and found Kitty in there with handfuls of stuff. I laughed at her and helped her put it at the front. We went back for more clothes and then ended up at the front again.

After a few more hours of shopping we left to grab some food and go home. We went to a Del Taco and got a whole bunch of burritos and tacos and a few drinks and left.

When we got back to the house Rogue and Bobby had most of the stuff hooked up that me and Kitty had delivered to the house. And they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"FOOD!" I yelled as I walked in. Bobby was up in a flash and had the food from my arms and was munching on a taco before you could say butterscotch. I laughed and went to help Kitty with the bags. I dropped them in the middle of the floor and landed on the couch tired from walking around all day.

"God Bella this food is awesome. Im in love with you at the moment." He shouted from the kitchen. I laughed and then heard a smack. Probably Kitty or Rogue slapping him.

"Well if ya don't mind im goin' head ta bed. G'night." Rogue mumbled heading up the stairs.

"Night Rogue!" we called after her.

"Ima do the same. Now you two get to bed I don't want us to be late of our first day of high school." I said walking to my room.

The next morning I woke up to pots and pans hitting each other. I groaned.

"Bobby shut the hell up! Im trying to sleep." I yelled putting the pillow over my head.

My door opened and lights turned on. "Not gonna happen Bella! Don't wanna be late for our first day of high school now do we?" he said winking then walking out still clanging the damn pots. I groaned again and got up. I took a shower then dressed in skinny jeans, a white shirt, black vans, a orange scarf and my black leather jacket. I curled my hair then did my makeup.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to see everyone else.

Kitty was wearing light wash skinny jeans, a pink shirt, with a white leather jacket and silver ballet flats while her hair was straight and pinned back with natural colored make up.

Rogue… well Rogue was the total opposite of Kitty. She wore black skinny jeans, a grey top, a black leather jacket, black high top Converse, and her usual gloves. Her hair the usual black with two white streaks, from getting her powers, and dark makeup.

Bobby was stuffing his face with left over tacos. While Rogue was eating an apple and Kitty a granola bar. I didn't eat I just grabbed the keys and went to the car starting her up. Making sure to grab out paper work. They all followed me and we drove to the school.

Everyone stared as we drove in. I was driving Kitty was next to me and Rogue and Bobby in the back. I parked and everyone was still staring then I smiled.

"Anyone wanna be the center of attention for the day?" I asked giggling. They nodded.

"Rogue you can be the bitch Bobby, Kitty be the couple that never breaks up. And as for me you'll see." I smiled dropping my sunglasses once again on my face. The grinned and Bobby got out first and opened Kitty's door then Rogue got out looking like a total bitch and I got out and everyone stared. I smiled, I started walking for the office when some kid came up to me.

"Hi im Mike Newton. I can show you around school if you like." He said.

"Buzz off." I said still walking.

"At least tell me your name."

I stopped lifted my sunglasses and stared at him. "You'll learn my name on way or another. Now do me a favor and leave me alone." I said and continued walking.

I went to the office and we dropped off the paper work and got our schedules. We all had a class with at least one person at a time. Except for me and my biology class. Nobody else had that teacher. I sighed.

"I guess I'll have to endure it." I mumbled once the bell rang. We all separated going to class.

We all meet up at lunch and Bobby insisted that we get more Del Taco. I laughed at him and went to go get some. I came back fifteen minutes later and gave him a bag of tacos.

"Thanks Bella!" He shouted and started eating them. I giggled eating my French fries and chocolate milk shake.

After lunch I went to bio without the rest. I sighed. I walked in and noticed only one seat open. Next to the copper head guy I heard about. I sighed.

God hates me right? Putting me next to him. I don't even think he's human.

I sat down and he greeted me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You are Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah. Im Bella. Nice to meet you." I said not paying him any attention.

He stopped talking after that. And I thanked the Lord.

The teacher drowned on and on about proface and anface. Something I will never use in life.

Once the bell rang I was up and outta there. I meet up with the rest for last period.

"So how was last period Bells?" Bobby asked me.

"Living hell." I said they laughed. "Im serious. The guy I sit next to is a total freak. I bet he's not even human. Doesn't seem like it to me. His eyes kept changing color and he was breathing. Plus he was freezing. They cold air radiating off of him made me freeze." I said chucking.

"Well as you said you'll just have to endure it." He said.

"Bobby shut the hell up."

That's how to rest of last period went. But when we were walking back to our car the Cullen's were standing there.

"What's up?" I said. Unlocking the car.

"Can you all follow us to our house we would like to speak with you." My bio partner said.

I looked at the rest and they nodded. "Hmmm sure. It's okay with the rest."

"Okay follow our car. Mines the yellow Porches and Edward's is the Volvo." The short pixie girl said dragging the blonde guy who looked in pain to the Porches.

We got in our car and followed them out.

"Welcome to our home. Im Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Im sure you met the kids at school?" a woman with caramel colored hair said. Smiling.

"Not really. Just met copper head here." I said pointing to him.

"Oh well that's Alice-points to pixie- that's Jasper –points to guy in pain- Rosalie-blonde beauty- and Emmett –big teddy bear- they are our adopted children." She said. I nodded.

"Im Bella. That's Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty." I said pointing them out.

"Bella, Edward has informed me of something he over heard at school today. He said that you said 'I don't think they're human' I was wondering what you meant by that."

"Well first off your eyes aren't a normal color. Jasper looks in pain when near me. Edward doesn't breathe when near me and you have super fast reflexes. Im guessing your either on drugs or vampires." I said. They gaped at me.

"How do you know of vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we're mutants." I said in a _DUH_ tone.

The big one, Emmett, burst out laughing. "HAHHAHAH! Yeah right! Your humans." He said still laughing. I smirked and picked up a rock from outside with my power, it covered in blue sparks, I levitated it above his head.

"If I drop this without turning off my power it will blow your face off." I said. He looked scared and stopped laughing.

"Well that proves your one what about the others?" Esme asked.

"Well Rogue she can hmmm how to put this. If she touches you she can take part of you power and memories. Kitty can phase through stuff and Bobby can make ice. We're here looking for vampires. And im guessing its you." I said chuckling.

"Why were you looking for us?" Blonde beauty asked.

"Professors orders. A mission you could call it." They nodded.

After that we left.

Months passed and Professor wanted us to watch them for awhile longer. See how they acted. And we can come back after the year.

Everything went smoothly until one day…

**Cliffy.(:**

**Sorry no update! I've had finals and end of the year stuff. But theres like two days of school left so over summer I'll try and update more. Please REVIEWWW(: It makes me happy. Plus this is the only pyro/bella story! :D that deserves some reviews right?**


	4. Chapter 4

BellaPOV

It's been about three months since we found the vampires Professor wanted. But now he wants us to watch them for awhile.

I woke up feeling like something was gonna happen today. I don't know what, nor do I wanna know till it happens.

So I showered and got dressed in super tight jeans, a big grey sweeter with black lines on the wrists and black combat boots with studs. I curled my hair and put on my makeup.

I walked out and Rogue was watching TV she was wearing black jeans, a shirt with roses, her converse, leather jacket and gloves. She had a bagel in hand.

Kitty was sitting in the big arm chair on her phone while biting a granola bar. She wore a pink lace shirt with a white tank under it, dark jeans, a grey jacket, and grey boots.

I chuckled at Bobby he had insisted that he made an "Ice Throne" for himself. And it sat there in the middle of the room.

I grabbed a garanola bar and sat on the couch with Rogue. She had the news on. I wasn't really paying attention to it until it said.

"_There have been several attacks on Seattle's Mayor. In the past week the Mayor has been attacked in his house, office, and on the streets. We are thinking that the Brotherhood and /or other mutants are involved. We would like you all to call the police if you see strange activity going on around you. This is for your protection and ours. Now back-" _I grabbed the remote from the table and shut off the TV.

"God dammit. Why cant they just give up!" I yelled, fuming. A vase blew up behind me.

"Bells…." Bobby whispered. "What do we do? We cant be caught."

"Bobby you ask what we're gonna do? Were gonna not use our powers and today I'm calling Logan to come down. It's unsafe. We don't know if Magneto's here or not." I said. "Now get rid of the chair and get in the car." I said.

It was silent on the way to school. I was glaring at the road ahead of me while everyone was sitting there, uncomfortable.

Once we got to school I pulled in and parked. The Cullens coming over to us.

"Hey." They said.

"Hi." I growled leaning against my door.

"Bella why are you angry, sad and scared?" Jasper asked.

I didn't answer, Kitty did. "Did you watch the news this morning?" they nodded "Well did you see how the Mayor is being attacked?" they nodded again. "Well those mutants are trying to take over the world. And for that to happen they need to get rid of major cities, apparently they're here now. And they need one person on there side to win…." She said traling off.

"Kittyyy…." I warned growling at her.

"They deserve to know." She said. I glared but nodded.

"Who do they need?" Edward asked.

"Me." I said. Getting off the car and walking to class. I felt their eyes on me as I walked away.

Classes were the same. I didn't talk to anyone the whole day. I was waiting for their attack here, at the school. I knew it was going to come. They were coming after me. I just didn't know who was here.

Gambit, Colossus, Toad, Wanda, Quicksilver, Blob, Avalanche, Pyro….

I sighed. And looked at the clock. Five minutes till lunch. Thank God. I spaced out for the rest of the time. Once the bell rang I was the first out of class. Edward was waiting there. Then we waited for Bobby. He came out of class and we walked to the Cafeteria. While we walked Edward had his arm around my shoulders. I sighed. He loved me and I only loved him like a brother.

When we got to the cafeteria we grabbed some food and went to sit. The rest soon joined us.

While we were eating and talking. I was listening and waiting for something to happen. Soon just like I knew, there was a huge _BOOM!_ From a hallway. I looked at Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty. I nodded and we got up. Walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone looking out the windows. Once outside I sniffed and food the noise came from the math hall. I ran over and noticed it was on fire. I opened the doors and saw fire. And in the middle of the fire was Pyro. Laughing like a maniac. He was making the fire into horses and any other thing he wanted. I walked in and closed the doors behind me. Telling the rest to stay outside. They looked hesitant but I didn't give them a choice. I broke a locker and put it in front of the door.

I focused my energy on another locker and blew it up. Pyro heard it and stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Pyro, nice to see you again. I see your still working for the Brotherhood." I said. I noticed he lost his composure seeing me but quickly regained it.

"Electra, I would say it would be nice to see you but I would be lying. Now my I ask what are you doing over here and not with your freaks?" I growled.

"One, its none of your business why im here and two they aren't freaks. They're my family. Unlike how you guys were." I seethed at him.

"We were better to you than your Professor is to you now! Do you see were you ended up? If you stayed with us, you could live through the war. We could be together again…. Izzy…." He said trailing off looking at me. His eyes were sad but I couldn't believe him.

"Pyro you know I can't be with you. I-I nobody would want me again." I whispered.

"Izzy you know we would want you. I sure as hell know that Wanda hates being the only girl with us. Now that Mystique died." he said. Mystique died because she froze into stone and Rogue pushed her off a cliff. I sighed.

"Pyro stop calling me Izzy. You know I can't go with you. If I do I'll only be a secret weapon and then you'll all get rid of me. And I can't be alone again." I whispered.

"Izzy we wont leave you. Please come with us." He said and kissed me.

He pulled back and smiled. "I'll –" I was cut off because the doors banged open with ice flying everywhere.

**Hahahahaha.(: Sooooooo should Bella/Izzy go with Pyro or stay with Bobby,Rogue, and Kitty? Poll on Profile.(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been so MIA. I was reading over reviews and decided to come back. I also read a review they pointed out that the first chapter/name of story/etc was the same as another. If you are that person well if you read in the first chapter this story is from my old account: LuvrOfAll I can no longer enter that account. That is why my stories are on this account. Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter. 3**

_Previously:_

_"Pyro stop calling me Izzy. You know I can't go with you. If I do I'll only be a secret weapon and then you'll all get rid of me. And I can't be alone again." I whispered._

_"Izzy we won't leave you. Please come with us." He said and kissed me._

_He pulled back and smiled. "I'll –" I was cut off because the doors banged open with ice flying everywhere._

BellaPOV

"Isabella Marie whatever your name is if you go with him I'll freeze you in an ice cube for the rest of your life!" Bobbie yelled walking in along with Kitty and Rogue since the building was on fire and the Cullen's couldn't come in.

"Iceman."

"Pyro."

They glared each other down until I split it up.

"HEY! You two cut it out. Now if we don't get out of here I'll have a lot of explaining to do." I said walking out of the building in a worse mood than earlier.

I heard there feet walking after me. I saw the Cullen's but ignored them.

"Bella?" Edward said.

I turned around. "Edward, sorry but I don't love you the way you love me. So don't follow me. Kitty, Rogue, Bobbie, Pyro get in my car. No don't fight." I was still walking towards my car when someone grabbed me from behind. Cold. Obviously a vampire.

"If you don't let go off me I will blow up any part of you that is touching me at this moment. And it won't grow back OR be able to resemble yourself." I was immediately put down and I blew up a tree to prove my point even further.

I got in my car and drove off, speeding to the house. Once we arrived I got out and stood in the grass waiting for everyone to get out of the car.

"Izzy-", Pyro started speaking but I cut him off with a slap.

"You jerk ass!" I yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are just showing up?"

"Izzy, please calm down." He said.

"Do not tell me to calm down John. I am furious. You just ruined everything!"

"Bella, I agree with him you need to calm down before you blow us up." Bobby said. I glared at him but took deep breaths to calm myself.

"So Bells, what did he ruin." I stared at her and then remembered what I had said. I blew it. I have to tell them. They know when I lie. I can't tell them. They'll hate me and then tell professor.

"Umm…. Well uh you see. Erm. Ugh! It's a long story. Let's go inside."

**[: Cliffy. Im trying to be better with updating. But im so busy. Im also trying to write a new story because I always have ideas swimming around in my head. So yeah. Review 3**


End file.
